Dearest
by Silentz
Summary: Every so often, and driven by the influence of the demon fox, Naruto attacks Suna. Gaara decides that the only way to fix the problem is to let him in. NaruGaara. Yaoi. Dark and AU-ish.


Summary: Every so often, and driven by the influence of the demon fox, Naruto attacks Suna. Gaara decides that the only way to fix the problem is to let him in. NaruGaara. Yaoi. Dark and AU-ish. 

Warnings: This contains lemon. If the citrus offends you, bust out while you can. It also contains nonconsensual-tendencies/arguable-rape, is borderline/probably NC-17, and contains violence and semi-graphic descriptions of smex between two (hot) guys. I think that just about covers it. Proceed with caution. I cannot be held responsible if you read on past this point.

**&& Dearest &&**

"Kazekage-sama! It's Naruto…He's returned!"

Gaara glanced up leisurely from the scroll he had been examining, a pensive look in his eyes. The man who now stood panting in the doorway was of a completely opposite manner, one hand braced on the entryway and a look of terror coloring his face. 

"I fear we cannot subdue him this time, my lord," the sand-nin desolately admitted. "He is currently tearing through the Village and is surely coming for you!"

Narrowing his gaze, Gaara calmly asked, "There is nothing else you can do?"

The guard gritted his teeth, his shame fully displayed. "My lord, there—there is not. We have done all we can this time. You _must _take refuge; it will not be long before he reaches the Estate!"

Gaara toyed idly with the feather quill in his hand, the shrieks of fear and alarm not too far off. Replacing the utensil in a glass jar of ink and rolling up the scroll, he faced the other ninja with an unreadable expression. "Then let him in."

&o&o&

This was not the first time Naruto had infiltrated and terrorized Suna. In all actuality, it was the _seventh _time, and each time, the danger incurred was quite substantial. There was never any warning—this was, in part, due to the fact that Konoha's messengers were not so adept that they could outrun the Kyuubi. They always arrived afterwards, when the damage had already been done, and the ambassadors who accompanied them seemed to know that they were incapable of stopping him.

It was strange, because Naruto was a very kind individual, as many people were already aware of. There were just certain instances where he would lose control, the demon fox partially taking over. The walls of the city had been rebuilt, reconstructed, and fortified seven times, but each time, Naruto was able to break through with ease. Though there was never loss of life, this did little to ease the minds of the inhabitants of the Land of Wind, who, despite their fondness of the boy, worried about who else would be able to break into the city. It was clear that something would have to be done.

It was only through the collective efforts of the land's ninja that they were ever able to subdue him. Their efforts were always partnered with a strong hypnosis and slumber jutsu, in which the fox would be tamed and suppressed, and Naruto would be placed in a deep sleep until he could be escorted back to Konoha. To anyone's knowledge, he never recalled what he had done, and so no action was taken against him. Following such occasions, there was also never any discussion between the two villages. As the Kazekage, Gaara mandated that there would be no discussion, and it was a matter that was to be kept silent. Perhaps this was, in part, a result of the fact that Gaara could relate with Naruto; he, too, knew what it was like to house a demon within oneself and be, at times, powerless to stop it. Nothing in particular seemed to trigger the episodes. Only one thing was certain:

Each time the Kyuubi took over, Naruto always came after Gaara.

"_Hey Gaara, do you like anyone?"_

The guard had tried to re-convince Gaara to think otherwise. In his mind, letting Naruto into the mansion in such an unpredictable state was sheer and utter madness. There was no telling what he might do, let alone what he even _wanted_ with the Kazekage, and because Temari and Kankurou were currently away on a mission, their input was unavailable.

But Gaara just dismissed him coolly and instructed that everyone else in the manor be escorted to one of the designated safe zones in the city until the next day.

"I'll take care of it," he said cryptically, his mind seemingly focusing on other matters. "Just let him in."

And that was how Gaara came to be alone in the Kazekage mansion. If he was feeling any hesitation or uneasiness, it was not apparent. He simply sat quietly at his desk, one arm draped uncharacteristically over the back of it and the other propped loosely under his chin. A bitter night-chill drifted in through an open window, carrying with it the overwhelming silence, which now fell over the village. Gaara felt himself almost shiver, something his body was not apt to do, before he turned casually toward the doorway.

"So, you've come," was all he said, gracefully looking away.

The red-eyes in the entry gleamed dangerously, and a sharply defined smirk slowly broke. "Were you expecting me, dearest?" The voice was undeniably Naruto's, but now it took on a darkly enchanting attribute, deviltry tinting each word. When Gaara didn't answer, Naruto's tone took on an air of mock-disappointment. "Won't you invite me in?"

"Do as you will."

Naruto's smirk widened, revealing sharpened canines. With feline grace, he sauntered into the room, stopping only a few feet from where Gaara sat silently. Only the oak desk separated them. Placing one hand on the table's surface, Naruto leaned over the desk, closing the space between them. His other hand pressed faintly onto the Kazekage's chest, before slowly, _sensually_ traveling upward until he had tilted his chin up slightly, so that they were face-to-face. 

Gaara glared as the full effects of the Kyuubi washed over him. Being so close to the blond finally forced him to take the full extent of his features in. What made it the most difficult was that Naruto still looked essentially the same. His hair still took on the same golden hue, and his skin was still lightly-tanned, glowing slightly from the power of the fox. The only major difference could be found in his eyes. Instead of the clear-blue orbs that seemed to smile on their own, the irises were now blood-red, the deep scarlet divulging nothing but assured danger. There was also a very potent, seductive quality about him, his charisma spilling forth precariously and threatening to draw anyone in. It was also strongly present in his swirling chakra, both power and lust radiating almost tangibly off of his body.

"Did you miss me, dearest?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Gaara jerked his chin free, a look of defiance falling over his face. "No."

With a guttural growl, Naruto immediately had him up against the far wall. "_Liar_," he whispered darkly, hands curling tightly in the fabric of his collar. Gaara hadn't even seen him move, let alone the fact that he _himself_ had been moved as well. Bracing his left arm above the slightly shorter boy's head, Naruto gently tugged on his collar, again tilting his face upward. "Surely you know why I've come?" he inquired, the crimson of his eyes taking on an amused quality. "Why I've always come?"

"I don't," stated the red-head angrily. Raising one of his arms, Gaara tried to push him away, but Naruto pinned his wrist to the wall with ease. Gaara grimaced a bit at the pain that seeped through his secured arm, but Naruto only smiled.

"You're lying again, dearest," he said nonchalantly. "You've cleared the grounds and practically offered yourself to me. Surely you must have _some_ idea why I've come…" Pressing his waist slightly against Gaara's, he watched in enjoyment as the sand-nin struggled to retain his composure.

"Stop it," Gaara finally ordered, genuine resentment flashing across his turquoise eyes. Another attempt to free himself only ended in failure as he thrashed against the taller blond. Naruto grabbed both his flailing wrists and pressed them to the wall above his head, one of his knees accidentally slipping between Gaara's as he pressed him tightly to the wall.

"So, you still intend on fighting me," Naruto seemed to say somewhat regretfully, "…even though I'm not the only one who wants this." Moving his knee a mere fraction resulted in Gaara clenching his teeth and struggling uselessly against Naruto's grip. 

"Stop it," he demanded again, though more weakly this time. He cursed his body for reacting against his will.

"I'm sorry, dearest," Naruto visibly frowned. "But you know that I cannot."

He pressed their lips together then, the force strong enough to bruise. Gaara immediately stiffened under the kiss, his mouth settling into a firm line and his arms still straining to break free. Naruto smirked a bit, his lips moving lazily over Gaara's and teeth even nipping a bit at the other's mouth, but it was clear that Gaara was not going to give in easily. Shifting a bit to get better leverage only resulted in Naruto's leg pressing even harder onto Gaara's upper thigh and middle, a move that worked to his advantage as Gaara gasped at the sudden stimulation, finally granting Naruto's tongue access. 

This was both good and bad. It was good because Naruto's skilled mouth worked in sync with his equally skilled tongue as he explored the other's mouth heatedly, almost _desperately_, momentarily causing Gaara to lose himself in the moment. His eyes drifted closed, almost against their will, and as his head tilted ever-so-slightly backward, he cursed himself somewhere in his mind for letting Naruto dominate the kiss. Nevertheless, it was also bad, because as their mouths and tongues entangled and intermingled enticingly, Naruto's overwhelming chakra spilled forward onto Gaara, _into_ him, and he felt the crushing weight of Naruto's desire for him in full force. It was raw; it was bare; it was feral. It was possessive, obsessive, compulsive. It was so overpoweringly _passionate_ that Gaara nearly had to break away, lest he lose himself within the churning emotions forever. 

Naruto moaned a little into his mouth, one hand finally releasing one of Gaara's wrists before sliding down the wall and tangling itself within the fiery, copper strands of his scalp. Hissing lowly, Gaara's free hand reached out, tugging fiercely on a fistful of golden locks and trying to pull him away. Naruto's physical allure was almost infectious, and it took Gaara a moment to remember that he was supposed to be fighting it. His breath hitched as he felt Naruto's leg nudge him again, and a wayward whimper only resulted in the blond arching against him. Naruto's erection pressed tightly, almost _painfully _into his own stiffening member, and it was only by the strict force with which Naruto had their bodies pressed together that Gaara did not fall. His thoughts seemed to swim, those undeniably beautiful, garnet eyes glittering meticulously before him. Suddenly everything seemed like too much—Naruto's overwhelming power, his lust-laced chakra, the rising temperature of the room. Gaara felt himself give in and collapse, but a painful grasp on his shoulders brought him back to consciousness.

Naruto pressed his forehead to Gaara's, the remainder of his smirk still tilting one corner of his mouth up. "Stay awake, dearest," he uttered softly. "Stay awake."

Experiencing a moment of lucidness, Gaara tried to break past him. Naruto seemed to foresee the movement, as he quickly grasped his shirt, the fabric tearing slightly before they both wound up in a tangled heap on the floor. Gaara reached out and slapped him, the force reddening Naruto's pale cheek before blood beaded on a paper-thin cut the smaller ninja had somehow inflicted. Naruto straddled Gaara's waist, his eyes seeming to glow a dangerous red, before his hands fell softly upon Gaara's chest.

"Let me go," Gaara pleaded, feeling both his resolve and strength dwindling. 

Again, Naruto looked repentant, but he did not comply. "Never." Instead, his fingers slowly unfastened the buttons of Gaara's shirt before splaying the fabric to the side. His fingers ghosted over the pale skin, nails skimming the smooth surface, before he pressed his lips once more to the boy's mouth beneath him. "Only if you let me go, dearest," he said quietly, his breath playing over Gaara's moist lips. "Only then."

Gaara made a move to protest, but froze as he felt the zipper of his pants tampered with. A sudden wave a panic brushed over him, and he shoved Naruto off of him, getting up and running. He only made it as far as his desk. His vision was swimming again, and he barely had enough strength to remain standing, let alone run. Steadying his hands shakily on the table, he struggled not to let his body completely give way.

"Tsk, tsk," came Naruto's sultry admonishment, his arms circling the Kazekage's waist from behind. One hand dragged upward in an agonizingly-slow manner before clasping loosely around Gaara's throat. "You test my patience, dearest. If you would only comply, this would be so much easier. But you won't, will you?" he more-so stated than asked, and Gaara couldn't be sure, but he thought he had heard a touch of melancholy waver in his voice. "You won't…and that is why I love you so."

His other hand slid into Gaara's pants, circling the hardened manhood within. Gaara's breath caught and he tried to break free, but Naruto simply strengthened the grip on his neck, cutting off his air. His other hand squeezed Gaara's erection tighter, before sliding up and down in a gradually-increasing pace. Gaara's own hands tugged loosely at the hand around his throat, but it was no use. The colors of the room were fading in and out, and he was sure that he was dying. Despite all of this, despite the painful grasp Naruto had on him in not one, but two places, Gaara could feel the impending buildup of his orgasm. It was an odd sensation, but escalating pleasure seemed to mingle with the dulling pain, and his hands finally fell away from Naruto's, his head lolling backward onto the blond's shoulder.

Gods, but if a small, lingering part of him didn't still _want_ this. He had denied and deprived himself of it for so long, always ignoring those small hints of feeling and emotion that wavered between them as friends. Always ignoring them, but always deftly aware that they were there.

Right as he felt the black wings of unconsciousness closing over his eyes, his own release jolted him back to reality. In the end, it was more disturbing than pleasing, as he felt as though he had been ripped unexpectedly out of a deep sleep. However abnormal it was, an underlying sense of relief now curbed his senses. It took him a moment to realize he was laying face-down on his desk. The cool surface of the polished wood felt strangely inviting on his cheek, and he might have actually let himself succumb to sleep were it not for a sudden shock to his system. He winced as fingers pushed into him, his own bodily secretions used as lubrication. Somehow, he mustered enough strength to shift onto his back, the blue-green of his eyes starkly matching Naruto's own scarlet ones. 

"Don't do this," he said feebly. "Please don't do this, Naruto." Naruto flinched at the use of his name, pulling back and looking at Gaara with widened eyes. "…I'll never forgive you."

Naruto blinked and his eyes were blue again, that beautiful, clear blue that Gaara knew so well. "Gaara…" His eyes brimmed with tears that suddenly spilled over his cheeks, the droplets splashing quietly onto Gaara's chest, before a sad smile curved his lips. "You made me do this."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as well. It was true. He _had_ made him do it. Gaara knew how Naruto felt; somewhere, he was sure that he had _always_ known. He had pushed Naruto into a corner—so much, in fact, that Naruto could do little else than subconsciously rely upon the power of the Kyuubi to get what he wanted. 

"I'm sorry, dearest," Naruto said with furrowed brows. His eyes were once again blood-red. "But you brought this upon yourself." Roughly, he turned Gaara back around, securing one of his arms tightly behind his back. His voice was a low, trembling whisper, "You brought this upon yourself."

"_Hey Gaara, do you like anyone?"_

"_Why on earth would I ever waste my feelings like that, Uzumaki?"_

"…_I don't know; I was just curious."_

"_Why, do you like someone?"_

"…_I think so…I think I love them."_

"_You're foolish, Uzumaki."_

"_Probably."_

He nearly screamed when Naruto pushed into him, the invasive feeling sending a jolt of terror through him. Even when he opened his mouth to speak, his voice wouldn't come out. Naruto remained still for a moment, his free hand gliding over Gaara's abdomen and chest, before curling around his shoulder. 

"I love you so much," he whispered quietly, leaning closely to Gaara's ear, before pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. "My dearest Gaara."

Gaara swallowed hard and tightened his free hand, the foreign sting of tears behind his eyes. "…You're still so very foolish."

"…Probably." 

A familiar pain shot up his back as Naruto slid into him again, before pulling out slightly and repeating the process. The hand around his shoulder tensed, the nails biting into his flesh and no doubt drawing blood. It wasn't very bad, though. It wasn't very bad because Gaara was beginning to lose all feeling again, both his mind and body numbing as a strange anesthesia seemed to pour over his soul. His head rolled slightly on the desk, the surroundings losing shape and disappearing altogether. The pain in his back gradually dissipated, along with the jagged ache that had started moving through his wrist. He could no longer hear or feel anything except for Naruto, which was odd, because he seemed to lose touch with everything else. Only Naruto's measured breathing echoed in his ears, and the cool touch of his fingertips still played upon Gaara's shoulders—these sensations were excruciatingly vivid along with the continual push which drove him closer and closer toward some unknown oblivion. He could still feel Naruto behind him, _inside_ him, as if he had become an integral part of his existence. It was scary, horrifying even, but feeling Naruto there with him provided a kind of comfort, despite everything else, and when he finally did lose his grip on everything, Gaara found respite in the fact that his last moments had been spent with the blond, no matter how foolish either of them were.

&o&o&

Gaara was surprised when he woke up the next day, slumped idly against the front of his desk with only Naruto's jacket to warm him. He half-expected Naruto to have left, but the boy whose body housed the demon fox slept soundly, his arms circled possessively around Gaara's waist and head resting gently on his lap. It took him a moment to realize that he had been cleaned up sometime during the night, but numerous bruises now tainted his pale skin, a particularly nasty one on his wrist. Glancing down, however, he forgot about the bruises and the pain as he stared at the sleeping face of the boy in his lap.

Naruto's face took on a brilliant quality when he slept, a child-like innocence manifesting itself in his expression. One never would have suspected what he had done the previous night just by looking at him. Pressing a hand onto his forehead to ensure that he wasn't sick with fever, Gaara found himself running that hand through his hair, the soft, golden strands easily giving way and falling messily into his face.

Naruto stirred and Gaara quickly withdrew his hand. Slowly opening his eyes, sapphire met blue-emerald, blinking in confusion before narrowing noticeably as understanding set in. Pushing himself to sit up, Gaara could tell it took considerable strength to do so. 

"I'm very sorry, Gaara," was all he said. With a tired sigh, he picked up his shirt from among the numerous articles of clothing strewn about the floor and pulled the tight black fabric on. Gaara wondered whether it, like the room, still reeked of sex. His pants were already on. Standing, he started to head for the door.

"You could have asked," Gaara said quietly, pulling the jacket even tighter around him. He felt bad, but for some reason, he didn't feel as horrible as he thought that he would.

Naruto paused in the doorway, glancing back at Gaara once more before his departure. "I'm sorry, dearest," his eyes seemed to flash scarlet, and his heartbreaking smirk was ghostly familiar. "But you know that I cannot."

&& epilogue?

The next time Naruto came to visit, he came as himself, and not the demon fox. His characteristic smile curved his lips, no craftiness apparent in his features. Gaara looked up from his desk as he came in, and his surprise had never been so clearly evident.

"Naruto," he gasped, and even his voice revealed his astonishment. 

Naruto perused across the room, stopping and propping one hand on Gaara's desk. "Did you miss me, dearest?" he queried sarcastically, tilting his head slightly.

Gaara glared, but could not stop the blush which crept across his face. "No."

Naruto merely smirked, using his index finger to tilt Gaara's chin slightly upward. "Liar."

&& end &&

**A/N:** Now that that's out of my system, I can breathe easy. I was going to call this "A Moment of Misplaced Discretion", but then "Dearest" just stuck out, and now I just keep thinking of that Ayumi Hamasaki song of the same name (great song, by the way). I don't know why, but this oneshot made me want to cry several times near the end of it; very odd, as that is _not _what I was going for at all. I just wanted to write a mad sex scene between the two, to be truthful. Instead, this depressing oneshot popped out. I was so unhappy with it that I wrote the epilogue. Ah well, they are an angsty pair at times. Hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. I would care to know what you thought, so please review if you have the time. (I haven't had much of a chance to correct/detect any errors, so feel free to point any out). Thanks for reading :D


End file.
